


【战山为王】偷窥者

by superjunioraiy



Category: zsww, 战山为王
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superjunioraiy/pseuds/superjunioraiy
Summary: 不做人强迫
Relationships: zsww - Relationship, 战山为王 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 286





	【战山为王】偷窥者

“王一博，你觉得我怎么样啊?”

“剧组里面对我最好的哥哥”

肖战看着眼前人甜甜的笑容，忽然有些愧疚

“最好的哥哥”五个字仿佛刺中肖战肮脏不堪的内心

王一博把我当最好的哥哥，我却满脑子只想上他

肖战从来不觉得自己是个好人，以前只是感觉，知道遇见了王一博，肖战更确信自己不是一个好人

对戏时肖战总不自觉的看着眼前人被两层衣襟裹住的胸膛随着呼吸此起彼伏，说话时喉间的喉结上下滚动，仿佛下一秒就要落入衣襟中，快要往下落时又猛地往上一提，就如肖战的心，在偷窥的刺激中乱撞

“战哥!你又在发呆”

王一博的奶音刺破了肖战的想象，糟糕，他偷窥的毛病又犯了

肖战是个偷窥者，只是王一博的偷窥者。他无法忍住每时每刻都想侵犯王一博的想法，但是碍于身份，只能在暗中偷窥，寻找安慰

呸，真是下贱。肖战对自己说

这么想着，今天的戏结束了，肖战却在心中盘算着今天该当怎样的偷窥者呢

他曾试过躲在更衣间的隔层中偷窥王一博更衣。看着王一博一件一件脱掉身上的现代装，露出奶白的皮肤，精瘦的腰肢。肖战就想啊，想他要是握着这腰，让人坐在自己身上，冒着水的小穴吃着自己的肉棒，贪婪穴肉被自己一顶一推地反复进出媚红的肉向外翻出，又随着肉棒的插入再一次被顶进穴孔中。肖战如此想着，真是要命

但他还是最喜欢看王一博脱掉古装。王一博饰演的蓝忘机，翩翩公子，青玉一般的人，再加上王一博一脸的纯真样貌，让肖战每一次都恨不得扒光了他的衣服染指这纯洁的白玉。

繁复的古装脱起来并不简单，一层又一层，但对肖战来说，最精彩的还是脱掉里衣，丝绸的布料很透，透过光，肖战能看到王一博的乳首，小巧，惹人怜爱，若隐若现的腰身，肖战最喜欢看王一博解开衣服带子的动作，微微侧身眼睛低垂，白玉的指尖绕开一带，解开里衣，把若隐若现的身躯展现在偷窥者面前。肖战感觉嗓子火辣辣的，像有什么东西要破壳而出一般

洁白的东西，总让人想要蹂躏

肖战这次的偷窥游戏，从一张房卡开始。他不知使了什么手段，弄到了王一博房间的酒店房卡。他躲在没人关注的衣柜里，只留给自己一条微不可见的细缝

会不会被发现呢?

肖战等啊等，等啊等，有些不耐烦，这个狗崽崽今天怎么这么晚还不回来，内心的焦灼不言而喻

等待是有结果的，房门开了，但是肖战能感觉到不止王一博一个人，而是两个人

喉口一紧，肖战感觉这并不是什么好事

细缝刚好对着床，肖战看到一个肥胖的男人搂着王一博的细腰把他放在床上。肖战和王一博对戏时也不是没有偷窥过被腰带缠腰下的腰，现在却被搂在那个肥头大脑的男人怀中

可是他做不了什么，毕竟他只是一个偷窥者

肖战沉着心，看着男人下一步动作。男人用他肥胖的身躯压着王一博，恶心的嘴唇作势要亲上王一博，却被王一博不知从哪里来的力气一脚踹开，男人气急败坏，扇了王一博一巴掌

“婊子，今天要是不把老子伺候舒服了，以后有得你受的，不就是个爬人床的东西，还装什么贞洁烈女”

男人骂的难听，王一博只顾着跑，却又被男人拉住压在床上，在自己身上乱摸

眼看王一博就要被扒光了衣服，肖战缩在衣柜里，眼里满是狠厉，那今天就做一个英雄救美的偷窥者

推开衣柜门，把还在震惊中的男人从从王一博身上拉开

“给我滚”

来自肖战的身高压制，留下一句给我等着便连滚带爬的跑出房间

“狗崽崽，别害怕，是我”

肖战看着缩在床脚的王一博，心底不知怎么抽动了一下，王一博抬起头，充满泪水的眼睛看着肖战，楚楚可怜的眼光看得肖战下腹一紧，该死，这样都能起反应，肖战你过分了

“战哥.....”

“我在呢”

“你怎么在这里?”

肖战看着眼前人懵懂的眼睛，愧疚的心情快要溢出眼底

“你觉得我还是那个最好的哥哥吗”

王一博被问的一愣，还没反应过来，便被肖战稳住双唇，啃咬着肖战日思夜想的果冻

一吻完毕，王一博被吻得喘不过气

“战，战哥，你，你，我......”

王一博绕是在懵懂也知道这个吻是什么意思，一脸不敢相信的看着肖战，不时还咬着被肖战吻破皮的嘴唇，肖战那双总被人说温柔的眼睛此时却充满了性欲，看着那双日思夜想的嘴唇正在自己面前被咬得破皮带血

“别咬了，这么想咬东西来咬我的这里吧”

肖战眼神示意王一博看了看自己快要撑破裤子的性器，王一博只是看了一眼脸便红了个透

“肖战!”

“王一博，你知道吗，我每天都在偷窥你，看你换衣服，看你睡觉，跟在你身后看你走路一晃一晃的小屁股”

肖战忽略了对面人的难以置信，继续说道

“我躲在更衣室的隔间，看你脱衣服，看你脱掉上衣，看你胸前的乳头，就想啊，如果被我衔在嘴里厮磨会不会滴奶，看你脱掉裤子内裤包裹下的臀瓣，被我捏在手中会不会发红，发热，后穴会不会因为我的动作流出淫水”

“肖战!闭嘴!还想做朋友现在就给我滚出去!”

“我不想呢”

我才不想做什么朋友呢，我想做的你能给吗

王一博气红了眼，眼睁睁看着肖战离自己越来越近

“我还是那个最好的哥哥吗?嗯?”

不等王一博回答，肖战拉住他的脚腕，猛地拉向自己，让他缠着自己的腰

“那个男人也是这么想对你的，是吗”

王一博不知道自己为什么总被形形色色的男人盯上，虽然都未曾得手，但他最不敢相信自己最信任的肖战，那个自己说过最好的哥哥的人对自己也有这种心思

“知道为什么吗?你啊，太纯了，让人忍不住想要去破坏”

说着，肖战脱下王一博的上衣，咬住朝思暮想的红果，让它在自己嘴里变挺，变硬

王一博推着肖战，却被身高和体型的压制，动弹不得。肖战放开被自己折磨的乳头，看着身下人屈辱的眼神，因为羞耻而泛红的皮肤，轻轻笑了笑

“你也不必这么看着我，要不是我，你就要被那只肥猪上了，难不成他比我好?”

“滚”

肖战褪下王一博的裤子，看着纯白的内裤包着小小的一团，正如主人一样，秀气，可口

连同裤子一起，内裤也一并被脱下，那令肖战想入非非的地方终于光明正大地展现在肖战面前

肖战就如想象中一样，双手托着那两瓣小巧的臀瓣，因为姿势的原因，王一博不得不大张着腿，腿间的私密处全被肖战看了去，未经人事的小穴透着粉色，秀气的阴茎和主人一样惹人怜爱，可爱的卵蛋垂在下方，清秀地像个羞答答的小姑娘

肖战伸手弹了弹那双小巧可爱的双丸，嘴里喃喃道，真可爱

王一博因为跳舞的缘故，柔韧性极好，以至于被肖战把腿拉得很开，腿间的穴口都一览无遗，无需肖战用手扒开。穴口从来没有这么接触过空气，甚至还微微收缩着。肖战用拇指磨着穴口，拂过每一层褶皱

“肖战，你别这样”

王一博慌了，他知道在这么下去自己会遭受什么，他不想

“不想吗?但是我想好久了，错过了这次，就不会有下一次了”

肖战笃定的说了这句话，动作也开始快起来，修饰圆润的食指率先破开穴肉，肖战紧致的穴肉吸附着手指，紧的快要进不去，肖战不耐烦的拍了拍王一博的屁股，白嫩的臀肉马上就泛红了

“放松些”

或许是因为痛，又或许是因为羞耻，绞紧的穴肉在那一瞬间松开了手指，肖战乘机又顶进了第二根手指，轻缓的抽插了几下，那穴肉似乎是习惯了手指的存在，开始自主吸着手指往里面深入，穴心也不时分泌出水滋润干涸的肉道

“你看你，出水了”

肖战如恶魔般的嗓音勾着王一博的魂，让他不自觉的上钩，不时咬着下唇，哼哼唧唧的发出细微的呻吟声，迷离的眼神中又透露着些许不甘

“肖，肖战，你最好现在就停下啦，不然，我，我们恩...连朋友都做不成”

王一博几乎是咬着牙说完这句话，肖战听着，手指却加到了三根，可以很顺利的在后穴中抽插，淫液沾满了肖战的手，一抽一插中还有些溅到了床单上

“你这么想和我做朋友吗?”

朋友朋友，肖战讨厌死这两个字了，狗屁朋友，有朋友会玩到随时想要上你的吗

“看清楚了，朋友，不会这么肏你”

王一博感觉到有一个湿润的东西顶在自己的穴口，意识到什么，绷紧了身体，使出了全身的力气推开肖战

“你要是还念在我以前叫你一声战哥，就放了我好不好”

王一博怕了，拼了命想要逃离肖战，仿佛他比那个男人还要可怕

“如果我说我不要呢”

说着，肖战拉住王一博的脚踝，把人带到自己面前，肥硕的龟头顶在他的穴口，不容王一博说话，一个挺身便把自己送了进去，换来的是王一博包含痛楚的尖叫

“啊——”

王一博倒吸一口凉气，红着眼，抓着肖战的背

“你会后悔的，我恨你，你给我死”

王一博白着脸说出这句话，便又咬着唇，不让自己发出一声呻吟，哪怕是肖战使坏的动了动下体，也只是从齿缝中泄出喘息声

“不愿出声是吧？好，那我把你肏到发出声音为止”

肖战喜欢王一博的声音，奶奶的，带着甜味，他也想着，在情事中也听到这样的声音

第一次，扩张得又不充分，哪怕是有着淫液的润滑，也抵不过肖战过于硕大的性器，穴口流出些许血丝，肖战更喜欢这种感觉，王一博终于被自己染指了

肖战真是个披着温柔外皮的残暴狼王

借着血液的润滑，肖战开始慢慢挺动身体，从缓到快，肖战喜欢这种循序渐进的感觉。他把王一博的腿分开到极致，然后手压着他的腿，膝盖抵着床单，仿佛王一博的穴口就是他全身的受力点，肖战每一次进入都是极深极用力，每一下都认真无比，仿佛想要在穴肉深处找到什么东西

“唔”

王一博一声轻喘，肖战无疑是激动的，他期待听到声音，便开始更加卖力的抽动身体

一下，两下，三下

倏地，身下的人儿猛地一颤，咬着嘴的牙齿有了一丝松懈的冲动

“是这里吗”

肖战试探性地往那处又是一顶，身下的人又是一颤，似乎肖战还听到了似有似无的呻吟

“我找到了哦”

恶魔的声音又想起了，王一博惊恐的望着肖战，拼了命的摇头，换来的却是肖战朝深处那个凸起的肉一波接着一波的撞击

“唔啊——”

肖战正如期待中想到的那样，奶音叫床也是如此好听，卯足了力气，压着王一博的膝窝，开始了一波又一波的撞击，脆弱的穴口被撑开到只剩一层薄薄的薄膜吃这粗壮的柱根，随着撞击而被溅出体外的淫液又随着撞击被打成不成片的白沫，噗呲噗呲的抽插声伴随肉体拍撞声充斥整个房间

“啊，唔啊，不要了，我不要了，太深了，嗯啊——慢点慢点，求求了”

王一博受不了这样又快又深的情事，哀求着肖战慢点

肖战放慢动作，用性器磨着每一寸穴肉。肖战拿过手机，按下几声快门声，看着手机屏幕上被自己肏到流口水的王一博和咬着自己性器的穴口，对着王一博温柔的一笑

“刚才我说的不会有下一次，不做数”

肖战拿着手机在王一博眼前晃了晃，看着那人先是一脸茫然，然后变得一脸哀切

“肖战，你真的不是人，不是人!”

“是啊，我不是人，谁叫我遇上了你，变成了你的偷窥者呢”

语毕，肖战按开录像键，一首拿着手机，一首按着王一博的膝窝，开始新一轮的抽插

看着快要录了二十分钟的录像，王一博在自己身下承欢呻吟，最后被肏的快要晕过去，肖战一个挺身，泄在了里面

看着被自己肏的红肿外翻的穴肉，含不住似的流程汩汩白浊，落在床单上

“我可不只想做你的朋友”


End file.
